Bad Shinji
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: Rated R for language. Another fic rewritten under the watchful eye and approval of Scarab Eye the original author. ON HIATUS!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

****

Co-author: Scarabeye 3000

****

Chapter One: Awakening

Tokyo-03 High School

The famous gang leader known as 'Daigo Kazama' and his group the 'Gedo gang' is battling with a rival gang known as the 'Westerners'.

"Daigo, we're outnumbered," a guy with a spiked hairdo said.

"Yeah boss," a large guy with a green bandana on his head said.

"Shut up you two," said Daigo the famous gang leader with a scar on his right face completely blinding his eye.

The fight ensued as Shinji who was walking alone from a 'video' session with Kensuke is forced to walk towards the vacant lot.

"Hey wait a minute what's that noise?"  
He carefully stepped and saw three men fighting of a group of ten men.

"That ain't fair."

He stood there in the middle of the battle as a 'Westerner' member tackled him and began punching him. "So you're one of them huh? Come on kid!"

"Daigo?" said pointy hairs.

"What do you want Edge?"  
"Is that one of us?" he asked as he dodged another punch.

Daigo looks at Shinji and shook his head, "I don't have an idea who the hell he is."  
"Maybe we should help him boss."  
"Shut up and fight Gan," he punches another enemy, "He got himself into this."  
  
Shinji was pulp. He was a bloody pulp. He tried coaxing the man that he wasn't a gang member. He tried persuasion as he was given another punch. So after the accumulating pressure of Eva, Asuka's berating, of always getting hurt, and not appreciated.

He snapped. He snapped Badly.

With an agility from a true Eva pilot he grabbed the man's neck and squeezed. The man stopped his punches and tried to pry Shinji off him. He was squeezing so hard that he almost broke his neck. But he was noticed and soon three gang members tried to help their comrade. But Shinji jumped away from the man and punched the nearest man in the nose causing it to break. He kicked the next one in the 'balls', and another one on the ribs causing it to gasps. He was so caught in his fight that he didn't notice that he already relieved Daigo and his group of their worries.

"Daigo-sama is that kid beating six guys at once?" Edge asked immediately.

Noticing the lack of enemy Daigo looked in Shinji's direction, "I think so."

"Wow he's good," Gan said.

"I think we should help him," Daigo said as he noticed the Third Child surrounded.

Meanwhile Shinji was in an uncontrollable state. All he wanted to do now was fight for his survival. His instincts tell him that if he didn't fight he will always get hurt.

__

'No, I will never run away anymore. I will fight, I will never be a Spineless-wimp,' he thought as he punched another guy.

"DIE! ANGELS!" he screamed as he lunged at an enemy. Everything else was a blur, all he saw was a guy crying because of a broken knee. Another one crying because of a dislocated shoulder. And another because of a broken nose. Suddenly something hard knocked him out and he fell to the ground.

"What do you think Daigo?" asked Edge.

"What do you mean what?"

"Well, what should we do to him?"  
The gang leader scanned his face and gasped, "Goddamn it! This kid is Shinji Ikari!"  
"Shinji Ikari? Oh no Shit! The TV guy!"

"You fool! He's one of those Eva pilots we saw on TV."  
"Well he helped us, think we should help him?"

"Your right Edge, Gan!" Daigo turned to the large burly man with the green bandana.

The mentioned guy came in front of Daigo.

"Uh yes Boss? Need something?"  
"Take this guy to my house. And don't take his wallet," he threatened the big guy.

"Sure thing Boss," Gan said as he picked Shinji in one arm and carried him off.

"Now Edge, come with me and call the rest of the gang. We have a 'Neophyte' waiting."  
"Daigo, you don't mean that kid… " Edge said uneasily.

"Of course I mean its him. Don't be a fool. You saw how he fought if he was pushed."

The spiked haired guy nodded its head and ran off somewhere. Daigo however remained on where he was standing and stared into the sun.

"This is going to be fun."

****

To be continued

Authors Note:

Hope I get reviews coz this fic is on a trial run. Need ten reviews to continue this. Thank you for your cooperation. And if you noticed this is not a self-insert. It is a crossover between NGE and Rival Schools. Thanks so much.

****

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye / Scarabeye 3000


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

****

Co-author: Scarabeye 3000

****

Chapter Two: Friendly Family

Daigo's house

After an hour Daigo arrives at his house only to find that the whole gang is there. He found Gan at the kitchen eating. Edge at the couch watching some action movie and his sister coming out of his room.

"Hey Daigo, he's Shinji Ikari isn't he?" asked his tomboyish sister.

"Yeah," he replied "We fought some guys at the Western side of town and he helped us."

"Sure?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, for starters Gan came in holding his wallet, and two Edge almost throws his knives at him."

"Did Gan took his wallet?"  
"Nope, I got it and returned it."  
"So Akira where is he now?"  
"Murder Room," she said flatly then headed for the kitchen.

As Daigo Kazama made his way to the 'Murder Room' he chanced upon seeing Shinji staggering out of the room. He quickly grabbed him and turned him toward his face. His eyebrow raised as he saw Shinji's eyes. His eyes were blood shot and he has a dark look on his face.

"What do you want?" Shinji said in a menacing tone.

__

'Woah, Edgy,' Daigo thought "Well for starters I would like to thank you for helping us out there."

"That was nothing, can I go now?"  
"Not yet," he guides him to the living room, "I would like you to meet some… friendly family."

Shinji frowned but nodded slowly. As they arrived at the living room Edge or Eiji Yamada quickly stood up and scowled at Shinji.

"So 'Neophyte' your up huh."

"So what?" Shinji growled "What do you want with me?"  
_'If Daigo doesn't favor him I'll punch him straight in the face,' _Edge thought "The Boss need you so you better cooperate."

"Yeah right," Shinji snorted "Like I care."

"Why you… " Edge said as he took a knife out of his knife belt.

Daigo raised his hand and Edge reluctantly hid his knives. Shinji bowed to Daigo and turned to leave, but before he was able to a girl with short brown hair stepped into his path.

"You can't leave," the girl frowned.

"Why not?" he retorted.

"Why not stay here for the night?" she looks at Daigo, "Right?"  
Shinji stares at Daigo as the gang leader just nods.

"I can't stay here," Shinji replied.

"Why not?"  
"Let him go Akira," Edge suddenly remembers something "… or better yet don't let him. He might get Zaki off my back."  
"As I say before, I could not stay here. Angels might be attacking the city in an instant."  
"Come on," Akira persuaded "Just for one or two nights."  
Shinji looks at her eyes and then looks into Daigo's then made a decision for himself. He nods slowly.

'All right!' Akira's mind cheered "I'll fix the 'Murder Room'."  
"Great now I can guarantee that Zaki will get off my back now, Thanks Neophyte," Edge said as he looks for Gan.

Gan came out of the kitchen and just stared "What's been happening?"  
"Get back to eating Gan," Daigo said immediately.

As the large, hulking man got out of sight Edge joined him and disappeared from sight. Daigo then ushered him to follow.

They end up in the living room where they sat facing each other. Daigo had his passive face in him as Shinji had a dark and menacing look.

"Loosen up kid," he hands Shinji some soda "You see Shinji, I just saw your attitude and sensed pent up energy."  
"What about it?"  
"You need discipline kid, you need an outlet."  
"So what do you need?"

"I'm glad you asked," he then took out another soda can, "As you know we students of Gedo High School, have been making war to some guys that invaded our neighborhood."  
"What about them?"  
"We the Gedo gang believe in honor, courage and being vigilant."

Shinji was silent.

"Shinji just sleep now in here," Daigo said then stood up.

As Shinji was left alone his mind debated he didn't noticed Akira came in.

A/N:Shinji's thought as Chibi-Shinji in _Italic, _and Shinji in **Bold.**

Shinji's mind

"Damn what the hell happened to me back there?"

__

"Shinji, you just stood up for someone."

****

"I know, I don't know how I should feel."

__

"Isn't that what everyone wants from you."  
**"Yes, Asuka she will be proud of me. Misato, my dear guardian."**

__

"Everyone will be happy even him."

****

"Even him?"_"Yes, him our him, we will deserve his praise."_

****

"Father."

****

REALITY

"Shinji, Shinji… "  
Akira called him to consciousness. He snapped his eyes open not realizing he was sleeping he eyed the girl curiously. The girl blushed as he scrutinized her as he adjusted to the light.

"Akira-san, what do you need?"  
"Well for one thing, the Murder Room is ready and two you want some hot chocolate?"  
Shinji nods as Akira Kazama the younger sister of the gang leader Daigo Kazama opened the TV and headed for the kitchen.

After a minute of waiting Akira came back carrying two steaming cups of the concoction. She handed Shinji one and sat beside him.

"So Shinji, tell me about yourself."

"To tell you the truth I'm very shy. I don't talk too much unless I'm being talked to."  
"And your friends?"

"I have a few friends, namely Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida, Rei Ayanami, Hikari Hokari, Asuka Langley Soryu, and of course my guardian Misato Katsuragi."

"Is that all?"  
His answer came in the form of a nod.

"Not too much huh?"  
  
He remained silent.

"Ok, let me tell you about my story."  
She puts her cup down on the coffee table and began to talk.

"My brother Daigo is the leader of the Gedo gang. They patrol every night to ensure the safety of the neighborhood."  
Shinji nods as if to understand.

"Well I used to go at Gedo High School but now I'm at Shinyu High School for girls."  
"I know that, it's an all girl school it's near one of the shelters in the city."  
Akira nods, "I have a couple of friends."

Sensing her hesitation he ushered her to continue, "I'm sorry for my introvert nature, but please do continue."

"Ok, you already know Edge and Gan, and Daigo. I also built my own team at Shinyu. I have Zaki Himezaki, and Yurika Kirishima."

Shinji stifled a yawn as she stood up finishing their conversation. He followed her to the 'Murder Room' and Shinji scanned it. He never really scrutinized it at first but now seeing how grotesque the room looked. It has several blood splatter everywhere, the sheets are stained with blood and in the ceiling are words written in kanji saying 'DIE!'

__

'So that's why this was called the murder room,' he thought.

"Well Shinji," Akira chimed, "This is your room. Good night then Shinji."  
He says nothing as she steps out of the room. As he was left alone he had more time to think now.

"How did Daigo managed to persuade me it doesn't matter now anyway," he then laid his body at the grotesque bed, "I wonder what Daigo means of an 'outlet'?"  
His thoughts circled merely on the question and finally sleep took him.

To be continued

****

Authors Note:

Well I need a break re-writing this and all…. Also I type with one arm again. II got hurt in a Wargame in our boot camp. Well please understand the delayed re-written fics ok?

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

****

Co-author: Scarabeye 3000

****

Chapter Three: New Guy

Daigo's house

****

MORNING

Shinji awoke with the sunray filtering through the curtains. He rubbed the 'morning dust' out of his eyes and went to the washroom. It was already 6 in the morning.

He sighed, "Habits, die hard."

He washed himself then began to cook breakfast. After half an hour of cooking Akira stood in front of the kitchen table.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she said as she popped a pancake in her mouth.

"Well, this is like a 'thank you' for your brothers help."

"My brothers help, or your help for my brother."

"You can put it in any way, but all I know is I did it because it's the right thing to do."

"Good to hear you are disciplined enough Shinji," Daigo said as he took out milk out of the fridge.

"Oh! Daigo your awake."

"Akira, I'm surprised you're not training your just chatting," Daigo said while nudging his sister.

Akira blushed a little knowing what Daigo means and begins to argue.

"Will you please stop that Daigo, and I'll train now," she said as she stepped outside, "See I'll start now."

Shinji shook his head as the humongous Gan and Edge stepped inside.

"Hey!" Edge chimed, "The Newbie is cooking, humph Sissy boy!"

Shinji's patience twitched, he had enough insults in his life so he snapped again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SISSY!?!" he furiously asked.

Edge snorted, "Duh! You of course."

Shinji breathed deep and handed Gan the mountain of pancakes, "Make yourself useful Gan and eat this."

"My pleasure, uh? What's your name again?"

"Shinji," he turned to Edge, "Hey! You want to make something out of it?"  
"Outside now!" Edge demanded.

"This is gonna be good," Daigo whispered.

All of the guys stepped outside, Daigo with his green tea and Gan with his mountain of pancakes. Akira stopped her training and watched beside Daigo.

"What's Shinji and Eiji doing?"  
"Akira, how many times did I tell you to call Eiji 'Edge'? Understood?"

"Umm ten times already. And of course I understand."

"Now lets watch the show."  
Edge was standing with his arms crossed and Shinji in a fighting position. Suddenly Edge made his move.

"Enough talk, have at you!"

Edge moved forward and got Shinji a punch in the stomach. He followed another left hook at his face.

"He's gonna be sore later," Gan said through a mouthful.

Daigo and Akira nodded.

He landed another punch at Shinji's nose and another at his left ribs. Edge was completely having fun, 'I won't even need my knives to get this guy.'

He was pounding him badly when he suddenly noticed his eyes. His eyes were emotionless. He stopped and found he wasn't moving. Edge started to sweat.

"Hey Bakaryou, start moving. I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Shinji growled, "Bakaryou, Asuka always called me a Baka."

He looked up at Edge and saw his bloodshot eyes. _'God damn, he looks menacing,'_ Edge thought.

With a blur Shinji tackled Edge. Edge reeled backwards a complete four feet off the ground. He was shocked to feel that his stomach was numb.

__

'Shit! This guy can tackle harder than Gan,' he thought as he was tackled again.

"Shit! Boss, I think he's using my move."

"No Gan, that's hidden 'bloodlust'. I used to have it while I was under the influence of 'Wild Daigo'. I can still feel him. But I can completely control him."

Edge got another kick in the gut, which caused him to cough out his spit. He got another punch in the left cheek and another on his neck. He didn't even noticed Shinji's head butt which connected with his forehead. Edge yelped in pain as Shinji broke the skin of Edge's head.

"God! Oww Shit!" Edge shouted as another kick in the face sent him to the ground.

"Stand up! I thought you were hard and strong."

"Pathetic fool," Edge whispered as he took out two of his knives. He crouched down and summoned adrenaline in his body.

He took of with surprising speed at Shinji, "Blade Strike!"

Shinji managed to dodge Edge's 'Burning Vigor' attack and did something really surprising. He pried one of Edge's knives and crouched down.

__

'Come on Shinji, you can beat this guy. Do this!' he also willed adrenaline and charged at Edge.

It was the Gedo gangs turn to gawk. Shinji's attack connected and did one of Edge's signature attacks in a crude way.

"Holy Shit! That's Edge's Entangling Clothesline!"

"What do you mean Boss?"  
"What I mean Gan is Shinji can do crude imitations of our moves. He even did Edge's two person move with one man only."  
"What does this mean?"  
"It means he is a natural. It figures since he is one of those Eva pilots."

As Shinji finished Edge fell down face first with various shallow cuts in his arms. Shinji gripped his shirt with his bloodied hands and tore it. His adrenaline still not subsiding. He eyed Daigo.

"Oh crap, first time 'Adrenaline overload'," he hands Akira his tea "Hold this, I have to make Shinji sleep."

Daigo approached Shinji, Shinji attacked Daigo but he just evaded it. He gathered his strength and made an 'Air Power Blast.' Shinji was flung to the end of the yard which knocked him unconscious.

"Gan, do you mind getting them?"  
"Yes boss."

As Gan picked up Edge and Shinji's bodies he returned to Akira.

"What now my brother?"  
"We will go to school of course."

"No you don't understand, what happens to Shinji now."

"Get dressed Akira, get one of my black uniforms and take him to his school. Understood?"  
"Why me?"  
Daigo looked down on her.

"Fine, fine I'll do it."

Daigo was left alone as he thinks of Shinji again.

"I wonder if he can fight without being forced to. Something is troubling that kid and I need to know why. He's got serious issues with someone."

He sighed and went back inside, "I better get those ice for Shinji and Edge."

Edge woke up with a bandage on his head.

"God damn it! That kid can really have some whamming done under his belt."

"I thought you didn't notice," said the voice in his back.

"Oh boss its you. I was wondering, I lose consciousness in his first set of attacks. What did he do?"  
"Well Edge," Daigo explained "let me put it this way, he just did your team-up technique on his own."

"The Entangling Clothesline?"

Daigo nodded, "He's no ordinary kid. He has pent up something. if his pent up energy is used you maybe able to defeat him then. But still he is a formidable enemy."

"You mean he can read our moves?"  
"Could be, but nevertheless will you agree at him joining us?"  
"I don't know boss, he has the right stuff. But he's wimpy."

"Remember Edge, cooking is not a sense of being a sissy. It is an essence of survival."

Edge nodded as Daigo stood up and left.

"By the way Edge, he's at the murder room. Tell him your decision, and please be civil about it."

Daigo left as Edge stared at the ceiling.

After an hour Shinji came to with Edge sitting opposite him.

"What? You want rematch Edge?"

"No, I just want to say that… you fight good. Real good."

Shinji nodded.

"And there's one more thing I want to say to you before we go out."

"Where are we going?"  
"Well Akira is going to take you to your school."  
"She doesn't have to?"  
"The Big boss insist on this, and Shinji… " Edge stood up and approached him.

Shinji eyed him sharply as he approached, "What now?"  
Edge didn't say anything as he extends his hands to him and said, "Welcome to the Gedo Gang. Shinji Ikari."

He took the offered hand and gripped it tightly, "I'm think I'm gonna hang with you guys for a while."

Both shared a friendly smirked as they headed outside to Akira, Gan, and Daigo Kazama.

****

To be continued

****

Authors Note:

Thanks for the reviews guys. All of you, you are so kind to me. What will everyone's reaction after they knew of Shinji being a Gedo Gang member. Find out next week. Or the next day. I don't know my wounds still hurts.

Thanks again.

****

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/ Scarabeye 3000


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

Co-author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Four: "He changed."

Tokyo-03 High school

Shinji was walking in the schools lawn as all eyes centered on him. Because behind him is the hulking Gan, and beside him is the feared Edge. His clothes were his usual black pants but his shirt was colored black. He gave Edge a nod of salute and headed for his room. He had a dark look on his face as he made his way to classroom 2-A.

****

An hour ago

Shinji arrived at Misato's apartment finding it empty. He sighed as he led Gan, and Edge inside.

"Just rummage the fridge if you want to," he sticked his head out again, "But don't touch the damn beer."  
Edge shrugged his shoulders as Gan opened the door of Pen-Pen's fridge.

The bird came out squawking bloody murder and pecked Gan's foot. Hard. The giant squealed as the bird's beak connected with the thumb of his foot. Pen-pen ran around much to his demise as Edge tried to stab him with his knife.

"Die! You bird you!" he threw a knife and missed, "Goddamn it! I missed! Shit!"

The commotion made Shinji come out of the bathroom clad with a towel on his waist.

"What the hell is wrong with you two," he sees pen-pen "oh… "

Gan was limping as Edge finally caught the squabbling bird.

"Let me get his neck!" Edge tried to lunge for it as Shinji got Pen-pen, "I'm gonna skin him!"  
"Now Edge," he said patting Pen-pen's head, "he's our pet you know."  
Edge and Gan sweatdropped as Shinji putted the penguin back to its fridge. He then opened the real fridge.

"This is the real fridge, now do something useful and stop screaming. I'll get dressed all right."  
Edge nodded as Gan stooped low to get the foods out of the fridge.

"Hey Gan! I thought you already ate at Boss's house?"

"Yeah! I did but Shinji can cook really good."  
"Can't you think anything but food?"  
"Mmmpffrha" 'No, and don't you forget it,' Gan said through a mouthful.

"Yo! I'm checking Shinji's room you coming."

Gan nodded as he entered Misato's room.

"Who the hell is the slob that sleeps here?"  
"My guardian," came the voice behind them.

"To whom?" Edge asked lifting an underwear.

"I said my guardian, and put those back Edge."  
The underwear still dangling from his knife he threw it beside the bed.

"Oh crap! It smells like beer here."  
Shinji merely nods as he retreated to his room. Edge and Gan followed him as they came to.

"What's this? 'Shinji's lovely suite'?" Edge eyed Shinji, "Lovely suite?"  
"My guardian," he said putting his SDAT in his bag, "it was here idea."

Edge nodded as he scanned Shinji's room. He sighed.

"I can see that you were a… wimp before."  
"You can say that again."  
"I can see that you were a… " Gan said.  
"You fool! I didn't meant literally."

"Oh sorry Shinji," Gan scratched his head, "Must have been something I ate."  
They all came out and Edge saw Shinji's small frame.

"You know, you might want to work out. You look like skin and bone."  
Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"He's right," Gan seconded "You also have to eat."  
"Tell you what, ask Daigo if he wants me to live at his house for training purposes and let's give it a try."  
Gan smiled as Edge nodded evilly. They all left the small apartment with Shinji's shirt hanging on his shoulders. He walked confident, with back straight, shoulders high and chin's up. He plugged his SDAT and played the music.

He grimaced as classical music began to play.

"Shit! I used to listen to that, no wonder I'm a wimp."  
"Let me hear," Edge took one of the earbuds and listened, "oh damn…. You seriously need rock in you."  
Shinji sighed, "you think you can lend me some?"  
"I can get you some from the students at Gedo high," Gan chimed.

The Third Child smiled at Gan as they headed for Tokyo-03 High School.

****

PRESENT

Shinji strode towards the classroom, he was ten minutes late. All eyes turned to him as he stood straight and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You are late Mr. Ikari?" the sensei faced him, "Does this tardiness involve your work?"  
Shinji smiled again and said, "Of course sensei, where would I be going. I'm not some hooky."  
He strode towards his seat and sat, he noticed Asuka's gaze on him but paid her no attention. Rei also stared at him and he smiled at her. Rei's eyes betrayed her emotion of assurance as Shinji read it.

The sensei continued as he noticed Shinji's black shirt.

"Mr. Ikari, I was wondering where your laundry is? You are not wearing the specified school uniform."  
Shinji stammered a response, "Well you see sir, I can't really use my shirt's because they are still… umm wet."  
The sensei nodded slightly convinced as Asuka came to Hikari's chat room.

****

CHATROOM

Asuka: Hikari, the Baka is lying.  
Hikari: He is? I didn't know he can.  
Asuka: Yes, he can. But he's not that good to convince someone.  
Hikari: OO

Asuka: Come on Hikari, I have an idea. I'll ask him later.

****

EXIT CHATROOM

After the morning class is done, the rest of the three Stooges, somewhere far from Asuka immediately carried off Shinji.

"Damn! Those Stooges of Shinji are fast," Asuka said annoyed as she started to look for Shinji.

Meanwhile.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shinji?" asked Toji.

"Yeah, you wouldn't lie to anyone before."  
"Guys, please calm down."

"Shinji your not telling us the truth."

"Toji, I think he is lying."

Shinji sighed and began to explain from his recent encounters to his recent affiliation with the Gedo gang.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kensuke slumped at the ground.

"The Gedo gang? The GEDO GANG?" Toji twitched.

"Yes it is, and I met their leader Daigo Kazama."

"You got be kidding me?"

"no, and…. " he stopped as he hears Asuka's voice behind them.

Asuka puts her hands on her hips and said, "Baka, where have you been? I bet you've been to your Wonder doll am I right?"

Shinji's anger boiled and he lets it loose.

"Shut up Asuka!"

Asuka shuts up then fumes up.

"How dare you say that Baka Shinji, Die!"

She charged at Shinji but he just dodge it, which caused Asuka to fall. She was about to hit the ground when she stopped. There around her waist were Shinji's tender arms, he sighed as he helps her get up and looked into her eyes.

"Please Asuka," he said pleadingly, "Please stop."

He walked away silently the other two stooges following him.

"He changed," Asuka said as she touched her burning cheeks.

****

To be continued

****

Authors Note:

Thanks for the reviews guys. All of you, you are so kind to me. But I ask a favor for fifteen reviews so I can upload the next chapter faster. Ok thanks.

Thanks again.

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/Scarabeye 3000


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

Co-author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Five: Gendo's life in his son.

NERV Central

Gendo the Supreme Commander of NERV sat in front of his large desk as he read the reports on the Children.

"The report on the pilots, Major Katsuragi seems to have been waning on the job."

Two days ago the Pilot Ikari, Shinji was involved in a small brawl near the South District in the city. He was involved on a supposedly gang war between a known high school gang the Gedo gang and the American dominated Westerners.

"Shinji involved on a gang war moreover a fist fight? This is an intriguing matter," he continued reading.

Upon observation the Agents of Section-02 were ordered not to interfere except when the Pilots life are threatened. He was beaten up when he was spotted and he only retaliated after a couple of minutes. He was knocked out by a member of the Westerners with a steel tube, we were about to assess the situation of the Pilot when the members of the Gedo gang attended him.

"My son," he leaned back to be comfortable as he read more of the two page report, "Involved in a brawl?"

We didn't interfered as an individual identified as Gan Isurugi carried of the Pilot. The Gedo gang dispersed as we followed the one carrying the Pilot. He took the 3rd Child to an apartment rented by the name Daigo Kazama, he was carried inside and didn't came out for the rest of the evening. Audio surveillance says that they have discovered the 3rd Child as the Pilot for Unit-01.

"Still they didn't interfere, security might be very loose on the Children."

Video surveillance captured the 3rd Child woke up at exactly 0600 hours. He proceeded to do some chores specifically cooking. After an hour the young man known as Gan Isurugi arrived at the house with a companion known as Eiji Yamada. Audio recording confirmed a slight argument between the 3rd Child and Eiji. They walked outside and converged on a fist fight.

"Shinji in another fist fight?" he adjusted his glasses as he finished the rest of the report.

The 3rd Child won after suffering mild bruises as he was escorted back into the house. After an hour they headed for the residence of Major Katsuragi with the 3rd Child escorted by Gan and the boy he fought earlier. After half an hour they all came out and the 3rd Child headed for Tokyo-03 High School still he was escorted by the aforementioned names.

"Hmm, I think a synch test is appropriate today," he pushes a button beside him, "Ritsuko, schedule a synch test today. I need the pilots here."

He leaned again to finish the rest of the report.

The 3rd Child's arrival at school today was eventful as some student stopped and looked into the Pilot. They were wondering about his recent change of attitude but we only dismissed it as adolescent curiosity. The most unusual part however was the video surveillance inside their classroom. The 3rd Child lied about his tardiness and put the name of NERV on the line, blaming that he had to finish some test at NERV.

"He knows how to lie, and the old man believed him?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

The one that intrigued us is his recent inattention to the 2nd Child and his directed attention to the 1st Child.

Gendo raised an eyebrow as he read the rest of the report.

The 1st Child responded also by looking at him and smiling slightly. We are still tracking the one known as Daigo Kazama since we could not get into Gedo High School without being noticed. The whole place is a land for gang lords. Daigo Kazama was the known brigand that patrolled the South side at night with all the members of the Gedo gang. He was involved with the published Project: Justice. He vanished for almost a year until his sister known as Akira Kazama brought him back. As to now the Children are still at school for their afternoon classes.

As Gendo finished the report Fuyutsuki steps into his office.

"Gendo have you read the report on your son?" he said as he came at his back.

Gendo nods knowing what his old friend was thinking.

"Reminds of you when you were still my student. 16 years ago I think."

Flashback 14 years ago

Fuyutsuki was walking with a tall young woman with a pale skin, a brown mop of hair and brown eyes. They were walking into a lonely street when they heard some bones cracking. Looking at each other Fuyutsuki sighed.

"I think Rokubungi is at it again."

Yui Ikari smiled a bit, "He's always hot headed."

As they followed the source of the sound, they were led to a small alley as they saw five guys lying on the ground and a young looking Gendo without his glasses stood before them bloodied, bruised and heaving.

Yui sighed, "You have got to stop this afternoon brawls Rokubungi."  
Gendo flinched as she dabbed her white handkerchief to Gendo's bloodied lips.

"Ow! Be gentle ok!" he flinched again.

Yui smiled at him and he calmed down. Fuyutsuki looked at the unconscious men.

"Hmm, you beaten them pretty good."

Gendo's temper flared, "Look at me! If I beaten them pretty good I wouldn't be like this!"

Yui caressed his cheeks, which caused his frown to relax.

"You really know how to calm me Yui."

She simply smiled as she helped him back to their rented dorm.

Fuyutsuki shook his head as he helped Gendo on the other side.

End of Flashback

Gendo stood up and faced Fuyutsuki.

"I have scheduled a special synch test. I wish to see what changed in the 3rd Child's attitude."

Fuyutsuki grinned, "Why is it necessary? Eager to see if he became like you?"  
Gendo turned away and walked off.

The old man shook his head and followed him, "I thought so."

Tokyo-03 High School

The afternoon session was uneventful except for Asuka's fondness to stare into Shinji. She was wondering what happened to him. He disappeared last night. He came in late, and he lied. But he was extremely controlled over his anger. She took a deep breath as she typed into her school laptop.

CHAT ROOM

Asuka: Shinji, hey Shinji! Where have you been?

Shinji: Oh you know, the usual. Here and there then everywhere.

She raised an eyebrow at this.

Asuka: Are you kidding me?

Shinji: No of course not Asuka, why would I kid you?

She frowned, _'He has a cool attitude around him today.'_

Asuka: Shinji what happened to you last night?

Shinji: Oh you know… just the night life.

Asuka was about to type her response when suddenly three cell phones rang.

****

EXIT CHAT ROOM y/n …… Y

The three Pilots nodded knowingly and walked out of the classroom and answered their cell phones. The recording played Misato's cheerful voice.

This is a NERV recorded message: Hi guys! It's me Misato, Hey Commander Ikari scheduled a synch test now. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye!

"She never stops to try to cheer me up," Shinji said as he hid his cellphone.

"Commander Ikari ordered a synch test?" Asuka scowled, "Not again."  
Rei stood up and headed for the door, Shinji followed him but turns back to face Asuka.

"Well Asuka, what are you waiting for?" he said putting his cocky eyes, "Let's go meet our guardian."

Asuka shook her head, "Unbelievable, just unbelievably unreal."

She walked beside Shinji as they left their school building.

****

Central Dogma

The three Children got dressed in their plugsuit as Shinji came out of the locker rooms he was faced by someone he didn't expect.

"Father?"

"Hello, Shinji."

"What do you want now?" he spat.

"I wish to talk to you about something. I shall meet you after the synch test."  
With that done the Commander walked away leaving Shinji to look at him.

"Bastard."

They arrived on the entry plug as the synch test began. Gendo was looking strangely at Shinji for he was in the testing room as the Children commenced the test. As the test ended the Children crawled out of their entryplugs and headed back for debriefing Shinji however was stopped by his father.

"Shinji."  
He turned around sharply, "What!?!"

The nearby crew heard the shout and was surprised to hear the Third Child shouting at the Commander. Gendo fixed his glasses and motioned for Shinji to follow.

As they followed Asuka had a questioning look on her.

"Where is that Baka going to now?"

"Do you need an explanation why the Commander wishes to see his son?"

Asuka jumped up realizing Rei was behind her.

"GAH! Don't do that Wondergirl!"  
Rei nodded and left her alone, Asuka shrugged it off and headed for the locker rooms.

Meanwhile the two Ikari's were inside Gendo's office as he locked the door and motioned for Shinji to stand in the middle of the room. The Commander faced him as their eyes met Gendo punched Shinji in the face.

"OW! God damns it Father! What was that for?"

Gendo didn't answer as he gave Shinji another punch.

"What the hell…. "  
"Fight me Shinji!"

Shinji was shocked as his father attacked him again. He managed to dodge it and sweep his feet. The Commander gets up quickly as he charged for his son.

"Father, tell me why are we doing this?"  
He punched him again as he answered, "I wish to test you."  
Shinji smiled evilly as he already have permission to hit his father.

"You asked for it."  
  
Shinji punched Gendo at his stomach and face as his father grimaced he managed to throw Shinji away from him. They both recovered as they traded punches.

__

'God, father is wearing me out.'

__

'I never expected he has the same agility and endurance as me in his age. Needs power though.'

However Gendo had the upper hand. Experience, battle hardness and years of street fighting honed his skills. With a quick blow to the right eye he sent Shinji flying in front of his desk. Shinji slumped as Gendo approached him, stooped low and ruffled his hair. The son removed his head as Gendo stood up and headed for one of his drawers.

His father faced him again as he handed him a black glass case.

"What's this for?"  
"For your eye," the Commander said flatly.

"My eyes?"

"Yes," Gendo said as he sat down his chair, "You need that sometimes to hide your eyes."  
Shinji nodded and headed outside. Gendo smiled as he remembered another one part of his past.

****

Flashback

Gendo sat in front of his computer as Yui Ikari sat beside him also doing her work. He grunted in frustration as he struggled with the keyboards.

"Damn keyboards!"  
"What is it now dear?"  
"I can't see properly," he replied.

Yui rummaged through her bag and produced a pair of clear glasses.

"Here, you can have these."  
He took it and nodded approvingly at Yui.

"That's what you get from your afternoon brawls."  
Gendo chuckled as he puts his arm around her waist.

"I don't even know why I married you Yui."  
"You want to find out?"  
He smiled as Yui stood over him.

****

End of Flashback

Gendo stood up and headed for the door then proceeded to the Eva hangar. He took one last look at the purple Eva then walked outside.

To be Continued

Authors Note:

Guys thanks for all the reviews. Anyway this fic will be discontinued due to insistent public demand that I stop this crappy fic about high school brawls and Eva pilots. In that case I will, but for the readers I am compelled to finish this for you.

****

ANYWAY WHO WANTS TO BE A PRE-READER FOR MY UPCOMING FIC. I DON'T HAVE A TITLE YET SO GUYS COULD YOU SUGGEST SOME? PLEASE INCLUDE YOUR E=MAIL SO I CAN TALK TO YOU.

****

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/Scarabeye 3000


	6. New Friends Just great

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

Co-author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Six: New Friends (Just great)

On a hill overlooking Tokyo-03

After the fight with his father Shinji is now on a hill over-looking Tokyo-03. He is waiting for the event that helped him to further understand the importance of his presence in this city.

"There it is… " he whispered.

The scene was beautiful with the skyscrapers of Tokyo-03 rising up from the ground. Behind the rising buildings was the red setting sun. All in all it was naturally and perfectly beautiful.

When suddenly he felt something that stirred the wind unevenly. He turned his head and saw a blue mop of hair behind him.

"Hello Rei."

"Greetings Ikari-kun."

Shinji smiled slightly and looked at Rei, "Please, we are more than familiar with each other than anyone I know of. So please call me Shinji ok?"

Rei cocked her head and replied, "Very well Shinji-kun."

"There isn't it better if you call me Shinji-kun instead of Ikari."

Rei frowned a little at this, "I… think I understand. You do not wish to be called Ikari- kun because of your unhealthy relationship with Commander Ikari."

"You see Rei," Shinji said, "You know me more than anyone else know me. Come with me and let us watch this."

Rei obliges and stood beside Shinji, but he did something more. Taking Rei's hand he held it firmly and brought it up to his lips.

"Thank you Rei," he said after.

Rei's eyes were wide and a crimson color on his face signaled her embarrassment, "For what Ika… I mean Shinji-kun?"

"Just for being there Rei, you mean so much to me."

With blood still rushing on her cheeks she managed a response, "That is nothing to me Shinji-kun. I also have to say my thank you… for… for piloting for me… even without basic training you took my place and piloted."

Shinji merely smiled and got behind Rei and hugged her at the back.

Rei gasps at the intimate contact and relaxed into his arms. For a while they held their position until the sun had settled down on the horizon.

"We should go back now Rei," said Shinji breaking the hug.

Rei nodded her blush slowly fading, "I agree."

****

A/N Crap.. I'm getting cheesy and SHIT! I got to stop reading WAFF and watching DNA 2.

"Very well," Shinji said as he took Rei's hand, "I will take you home."  
"You are not required to do that."  
Shinji looked into her eyes sincerely and said, "A friend always help each other out. I'm taking you home Rei."

With that said they walked down the hill and headed for the monorail station. They got into a train car and headed for the outskirts.

"Ikar… Shinji-kun?"  
Shinji looks up at Rei, "You want to ask something Rei?"

"Yes," she bowed her head again in embarrassment, _'Why am I having difficulty talking to Shinji?',_ "Shinji-kun, about what happened a while ago. Why were you late?"  
"Oh… that… it's like this."  
  
Rei listened for 10 minutes as Shinji related his story. He was still talking as they reached Rei's apartment. After opening the for her he lets her pass him and Rei goes inside. "Ikari… Shinji-kun, I want to thank you for taking home tonight."  
Shinji looked into her eyes and in a blur brushed his lips into Rei's already crimson cheeks.

Backing out a little he whispered, "Good night Rei."

Rei gently closed the door and locked it, "Shinji," she whispered.

After the 'goodbye kiss', Shinji immediately left. His bravado not yet waning he strode towards Misato's apartment. He neared a bend and was halted by two muggers.

"Hey kid! Give us your money," demanded one thug.  
"What did you say?" Shinji asked smugly.

"Don't play fool with us! You know what we mean," one grabs him on his collar, "or else."

The 3rd Child smiled confidently as he launched himself head first into the one who grabbed his collar.

Gushing blood out of its broken nose, the thug released Shinji and he finally gained footing. The second thug came toward him and punched him in the face. Which didn't connected but more like whizzed over Shinji's head, he swept that one off its feet and gave a kick on its head before falling flat in its back.

The first thug then took out a switch blade, "Not again," said Shinji.

The thug lunged but missed and Shinji kicked the man in the ribs. Doing another round house kick he dislocated the man's jaw sending the first thug down to the mat. The second one recovered and produced another switch blade, "That's it kid!"

The second lunged and managed to grasp his arm, then stabbing his arm Shinji winced in pain as the blade penetrated an inch through his arm. He then hit the man with his palm in the nose breaking it. The man staggered and Shinji launched himself and did a flying kick in the man's knees dislocating them and crippling him for life. He wrapped a clean towel in his wound and tightened the knot.

After the fight Shinji brushed himself off and said, "Amateur."

He strode towards Misato's apartment again like nothing happened. After half an hour he slid his card key and opened the door. Soon a loud boom greeted him.

"What the hell was that noise?!? Misato?"  
The kitchen was a whole lot of mess, "Sorry Shinji, I was trying to bake a cake to hone my skills when suddenly the cake exploded when I speared it with my fork."

Shinji now confused frowns his head in awe, there on his once spotless kitchen was a battlefield for the cake 'batter' battle. Flour was spread out on the kitchen counter and a little cake batter was on the ceiling above the microwave oven.

Shinji shook his head in disbelief, "Tell me Misato, where did you cook the cake?"  
"The microwave oven."

"Ah," Shinji strode over to the oven and opened it sure enough there was batter along the side of the microwave.

__

'Really great, Misato almost blew the microwave and now I'm cleaning it up.'

"Misato, anyway try not to be in the kitchen ok?"

"Thanks Shinji," Misato then grins, "Let me give you a kiss then for the trouble."

Much to her surprise Shinji didn't even blushed a bit, instead he just smiled.

"Really now, don't mind it Misato Kaji might get jealous."

The Major frowned, something is wrong with him, "Are you ok Shinji?"  
  
"Yup, yes in fact. I feel great."  
Misato ushered him to move and he did so, they ended up in the couch and the Major asked something he wasn't ready.

"Shinji, I want you to be honest with me. Did you do something naughty last night."

"WHAT?!?"

"I mean you can be completely honest with me, you're a growing kid. And hormone levels are suppose to go sky high at your age and… "  
"Misato!"

Misato suddenly stops her ranting and looks Shinji squarely at the face.

"Misato, I didn't do anything bad last night. I just got involved in a fight with the Gedo gang. "

"Gang? Gedo gang? Your involved in a fight Shinji?"

Shinji only nodded as Misato shook her head in disbelief.

"I always thought you were different, but why are you involve in that Gang anyway?"

"Well it was like this… " he told the story to Misato excluding the part that he brought Edge and Gan to their apartment.

"So that's why. But why the sudden change Shinji?"  
"Let's just say I look at life differently now. Anyway Misato I'm going to Gedo high tonight. I was supposed to spend a month with Daigo Kazama and his gang."

"I won't allow you."  
Shinji smiled his smug smile again, "But my father will agree."

"What? Are you telling your gonna call Commander Ikari? That's insane! And I know he won't approve of this."

"Well we have to do it to know right?"  
Shinji picks his cellphone up and dialed his father's number. After a short ring the other line picked up and a gruff voice answered.

Ikari here.

Father  
Gendo raised his head on the other line, What do you need Shinji?

Permission.

Permission for what?

Misato won't allow me to go training with the Gedo gang. I believe it will be beneficial to me on being a better pilot.

And why are you asking me this? Major Katsuragi is supposed to be taking care of you.

Shinji frowned on the other line, Listen Father, take your role as Commander and my biological father at least and do something nice! Damn it!

Misato was wide-eyed as he hears Shinji shout at his father at the cellphone. She couldn't believe that Shinji, the shy, introvert, and gentle boy had the guts to answer to Commander Ikari like that.

Very well, Shinji give the phone to Major Katsuragi.

Shinji obeys and Gendo gave his orders, meanwhile Shinji heads to his room to prepare his things and headed outside to see Misato seating quietly on the couch.

He didn't say a word as he patted Pen-pen's head and walks to the door.

"Shinji," she called out.

Stopping in his tracks Shinji looked back at Misato, "What is it Misato-chan?"

Misato never heard her name being called intimately before could only stare now, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"I know what you mean," he said before he closed the door, "I'll be careful."

He heads out and boarded the elevator down to the first floor. As the door opens he sees Asuka standing outside the elevator door.

"Shinji?"

"Asuka?"

She looked at him but what surprised her was that Shinji also met her gaze. They had a staring contest and Asuka was beginning to flinch. Just then she noticed the bag Shinji had.

"You leaving?"

"Just for a month."

"So… umm… can I go inside the elevator and you get out Baka."

"Of course," he puts on a smile Asuka had never seen before.

__

'Shinji sure is acting weird.'

"Asuka."

"What?"

In a matter of seconds he had the 2nd Child in between the elevator doors and in his left arms. Asuka feeling threatened instinctively struggled.

"Hey what are you doing Baka Shinji?!"

Shinji smiled again and caught one of her hands, "Don't worry Asuka. I'll be back," her breath hitched and her cheeks crimsoned. He then kisses her hand and pushed her inside the elevator.

"Going up?" there was a 'ding' and the elevator door closed with Shinji outside and Asuka inside.

"Baka Shinji… " whispered the 2nd Child as she caressed her hands, "Stupid backbone."

After leaving Asuka rather 'breathless' Shinji now heads to the Gedo gang hide out. He arrives at Gedo High after an hour and three gang members are waiting for him.

"Hey! Are you Shinji Ikari?" one called out.

Shinji nodded as they took Shinji in the school yard. They arrived and Shinji was surprised to see about six boys lined in a row and Daigo Kazama in front of his subordinates. But what caught his attention was Edge with a red haired masked girl who was obviously too close to Edge.

"Alright, Neophyte's," Gan called out, "You must win a duel with anyone in the Gedo gang to prove your worth. Also your test papers will be handed to you later. That is all."

As one by one the six boys took their enemies Shinji stood in front, very confused on what to do.

"Umm… excuse me, but what am I gonna do?"

A tall black man stood above Shinji and spoke in a deep voice, "Are you dumb? You get to choose your sparring partner. Now pick one and get ready."

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to Daigo Kazama, "I will fight him."

Edge grinned as Gan smiled widely, "Go get him Shinji!"

Whispers echoed as rumors spread quickly. "Your that guy that defeated Edge!" someone shouted.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders and faced Daigo. The tall black man was now eyeing Shinji with doubt but snapped to commence the fight.

"This fight will only last 15 minutes."

"Why is it in 15 minutes only?" Shinji asked.

The tall black man couldn't believe it, to face someone like Daigo is like killing yourself. They once saw one guy that ( tried to ) man- handled Akira. The man is still crippled and still recuperating in some far away place.

Then one day this one scrawny kid came into their territory and then the Boss challenges him. _'He's gonna be dog food,' _was all the man can think.

"He's gonna get his butt kicked, " someone chimed.

Edge grinned as he played one if his knives, "Well.. I don't know about that."

Gan just nods his head like an old sage and watches as Daigo fixed his shirt and buttoned his long sleeved shirt.

"Let's begin," Daigo said as he crossed his arms and walked toward Shinji.

"Time start now!" as the time ticked Daigo's movement became swifter stride toward him. Shinji just stood straight and lifted his two palms in the air like when you push something.

Daigo reached Shinji's palms and no one moved. For a full minute Shinji and Daigo didn't move, the spectators were also sweating as the rare occasion their leader will fight has come. Another minute passed and Shinji pushed Daigo a little, with that action Daigo's right hand cuts through the air and sends Shinji being flung into the air.

Open-mouthed the spectators followed Shinji as he fell. But before he fell face down he recovered and stood up. Shouts of cheer were shouted as the battle heated. Daigo charged and caught Shinji in the arm, he headbutt's him but the 3rd Child managed to get out of Daigo's hold and get into a fighting position.

"Time for play is over Shinji," Daigo said.

Shinji smiled, "I know, I know Daigo-sama."

As Daigo charged Shinji advanced too and for a second he stood straight and in an eye's wink Shinji connected his right foot with Daigo's jaw. The Boss reeled back and was unprepared for Shinji's tackle. They both fell down and separated, Edge and Gan just watch silently as they saw that almost 50 seconds left before 15 minutes is done.

"Say Edge?"  
"What is it Gan?"  
Gan scratched his head, "How long did you last against Boss again?"

"15 minutes."

"Ahh," Gan sighed, "Me too."

After separating Daigo charged again and was face to face with Shinji, he willed his endorphin and adrenaline in his body and it filled his mind. He crossed his arms and punched Shinji square in the stomach. Shinji's mind blacked out and he felt limp, but Daigo's not done yet. He gave Shinji ten more hard punches in the stomach before giving him a hay maker punch at his face.

He was flung to the crowd and Gan jogged toward him and he carried him where Edge was. Daigo raised his hand and the crowd cheered, he then left the center to let the other initiation's to begin. He then approached the resting Shinji.

"How long did I last?" Shinji asked meekly.

Daigo smiled, "Congratulations, about 15 minutes and 1 second."

Edge poked one of his bruises and said, "You were beaten up pretty good."

"Ow… " he whined, "Please don't do that."  
However Edge grinned and poked his sore stomach.

"OW!!! Edge I'm gonna kill you!"

"Edge! Honey stop bugging the poor kid," called out a voice.

Shinji sat straight up, "Honey? Edge a honey? Oh-ho who's the sissy now."

"It's not what you think!" Edge countered.

But suddenly two hands encircled Edge's stomach and a chain made its way around his neck as if it were alive. Then a mass of red hair appeared behind Edge, and a woman with alluring eyes peered behind him.

"Hello, … who are you?"

Shinji pointed to himself as the stranger nodded, "Shinji Ikari."

"I'm Zaki, Zaki Himezaki-Yamada."

"Yamada!?!," Edge considerably blushed, "Since when did I gave you my surname!!!"

Daigo snickered as Gan laughed heartily. Just then Akira came with a first aid kit and a strange girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Akira sat beside Shinji and took out a few bandages.

"Are you ok Shinji?" Akira said while taking off his shirt.

Shinji blushed as a girl in front of so many people was undressing him.

"Could you please stop that… I can do this by myself," he argued.

"Don't worry Shinji, I always see a guys body so it's fine with me to see you naked."

Shinji with his new bravado couldn't help but blush at the blunt girl in front of him, "Really, I can do this on my own."

Akira managed to take off his shirt and began to dress his sore stomach, "I know my brother's technique so I'm always prepared for this."

"You should have taken medicine."

"Nah," Akira shook her head, "I want to be a racer."

__

'Well, that figures. Your surrounded by guys and what can I say about your femininity.'

"So Shinji, were you finally allowed to move in with us for a while?" Daigo asked.

Shinji nodded as the blonde haired girl cleared her throat.

"May I introduce myself," he took Shinji's hand and shook it, "My name is Yurika Kirishima."

Shinji bowed his head and turned to Akira, "Your know is a bit too tight. My bandage in here is too tight. Can't breath properly."

"Well since you passed the test and you made it the ranks of Gan and Edge. You can now get you things so we can go home."

Daigo, Shinji, Edge, Gan, Akira and her friends now strode towards the Kazama residence to settle for the night.

After the long chat, Daigo finally had the chance to be alone.

"Shinji."

"Yes, Boss?"  
Daigo chuckled, "I can see that Edge and Gan are rubbing in on you."

"Not much really though but I keep it down. So what is it you want to talk about?"  
Daigo opened a book and turned to a certain page, "This style that I want you to concentrate on is called Kenpo."  
"Kenpo?"

"Yes, it's very suitable for you. The masters of Kenpo need hand and feet coordination. Since you effectively use your feet we only need to improve your hand combinations. Also this technique require something else."

Shinji's face contorted, "Something else?"

"I'll just tell you the details tomorrow. You can use the Murder Room as you room."

Shinji bowed down and left Daigo alone.

To be Continued

Authors Note:

Thanks for the review.. but next time please be more constructive. Ok? Please?

****

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/Scarabeye 3000


	7. Just read the title ok?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

Co-author/Editor: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Seven: Shinji's training

Kazama's Residence

Morning

Shinji woke up as the rays of the sun filtered through the red stained white curtains of his murder room. He lay there for a while and after a full minute, rubbed the sleep off his eyes. Checked the digital clock with him.

"0600 hours."

He got up and stretched, he walked out and got into the showers. He got dressed and proceeded to the kitchen. He opened a couple of drawers and found some flour, he then prepared breakfast consisting of waffles, eggs, and sausages.

30 minutes later Daigo Kazama came inside the kitchen and was not surprised to say at least that Shinji cooked.

"Shinji… I knew you will cook today. At least you spared me of the trouble though."

"I know. So boss what were you talking about last night? It was Kenpo I think."

Daigo took a sip of his tea and said, "Yes, it's a technique combining hand and feet coordination also something called illusion."

"Illusion?" Shinji queried.

"Yes," the Boss then reached into his back pocket and produced a book, "Here read this."

Shinji took the book and opened it; "The ancient style of Kenpo was left unpracticed for 10 years during the peace reign of the Meiji Era."

Akira then came inside the kitchen, "Hey you two, what you reading there Shinji?"  
"This?" Shinji held up the book, "It's a book the Boss here gave me."

Akira nods her head and headed out side for practice. Daigo then faced him and spoke, The only way to achieve illusion is by wearing this."  
He then held up a white and black striped long-sleeved shirt. And he also held up a 20 stick cigarette pack.  
"Usually I don't promote smoking, but… your opponent must be distracted by the smoke."  
  
"I don't smoke Boss."  
"I know that," he took another sip of his tea, "But you need to for this technique to work efficiently. Your opponent mustn't notice the striped shirt."  
"Why is it the striped shirt is so important?"

Daigo took the last sip of his tea and stood up, "You finished your breakfast?"  
Shinji nodded his head as the Boss motioned for him to follow. They ended up outside, as Akira saw them she immediately stopped her training.

"What are you gonna do Oniichan?"

"Continue your training and don't mind us."

Daigo wore the striped shirt and took a fighting stance, "Now Shinji, come and attack."

The 3rd Child charged but soon met Daigo's punch, which was considerably slow. But suddenly what he thought that the punch didn't connect really did connect with his punch. He staggered a bit as his senses re-adjusted.

"What the… ? I could swear you missed your punch."

Daigo grinned as Shinji had no idea on what happened, "its called illusion Shinji."

"I know that Boss, but where is the illusion there?"

"The striped shirt."

"Striped shirt? What does that have to do with this?"

Daigo took off the shirt and handed it to Shinji, "The illusion is produced by the stripes. It will confuse your opponent on the real length of you arm. He will think that your punch already connected, but the truth is its just halfway there. Do you get the point?"

Shinji nodded his head in understanding as he remembered something else, "Then what's the smoke for?"  
  
"Oh that, well you need that also to confuse the enemy so it won't think that the illusion won't be given away by the shirt."

"Oh then I will need to learn to smoke?"

Daigo received the shirt as Shinji handed it to him, "Not entirely, there is a method in smoking from which you only keep the smoke in your mouth, you don't entirely inhale it."

"Whew! That's nice because Misato won't be happy when I came home breathing like a dragon."

"I know, so since that is done come with me to Gedo High for some weight training."  
"Weight training?"  
Daigo stood up and headed inside, "Just follow me ok."

"Ok Boss," Shinji said as he shook his head and followed Daigo inside.

Gedo High School

After preparing for the day, it was a Sunday so Shinji didn't have to worry about school. He followed Daigo Kazama inside the school earning a few glances from the female populace and a few bows from some boys Shinji thought has lower ranks than Edge and Gan.

They proceeded to the gym and he opened the door for Daigo.

"You don't need to do that," Daigo chimed.

"Well," Shinji scratched his head, "Let's just say I respect the ones who deserves respect."

Daigo nodded slowly as they came inside, "Very well thought of."

Inside were different weight equipment. Inside was also Gan lifting a 50-pound free weight wit his one hand. He sees Daigo and immediately drops the weight with a loud clank. He hurries over to Daigo and bowed.

"Gan! Don't drop the Damn weights!"

Edge then came out with a scowl, his shirt now gone only a simple white shirt. His chest trimmed, his stomach packed tightly with a six-pack. His scowl vanished and a wide friendly grin replaced it.

"Shinji," Edge greeted, "You training now?"

All the other of the room turned their heads to see whom Edge was talking to. Apparently one guy managed to shout his name.

"Hey! Your Shinji Ikari, the big robot pilot!"

Everyone looked at each other as Edge and Gan surround Shinji. In a matter of seconds there was a mass of people coming towards Shinji. Gan braced himself as Shinji just stood there.

"Hey! Can I have your autograph?" someone called out.

"Are you going to this school now?" someone also called out.

They were beginning to crowd him when Daigo spoke, "Enough!" rather forcefully.

The mob calmed and Daigo spoke in front of them.

"I know this is quite a shock, but no he will not be coming here in Gedo High as a student."  
  
A long 'Aww' resonated as confusing as it seems Shinji still remained speechless and just stood there.

"But know this, he has recently joined the Gedo gang."

Cheers echoed as another one shouted, "He's the one that lasted against Daigo-sama in

15 minutes!"

Questions barraged the group of Daigo and he held his hand up again to shut them up.

"Yes, he's currently in rank with Edge and Gan. But he still needs training in all of this."

Daigo motioned for Shinji to come in front, "Listen here, I want you all to welcome the new member of Gedo gang. Shinji Ikari, he will still be training under me of course."

The mob paid their respect and one by one left the group and dispersed. Meanwhile Shinji shook his head, "What the hell just happened?"

"Oh, that?" Edge asked, "Well some Gedo school students really, really like you."

Shinji scratched his head, "Why… I mean why do they like me so much?"  
Daigo took one of the free weights and began training, "Well it's like this."

"Can I tell it Boss?" Gan pleaded again dropping a 50-pound free weight.

"Shit! Gan how many time to I have to repeat myself?" Edge retorted as he stopped from doing some sit-ups.

"Stop that," Daigo eyed Edge, "Ok Gan, you tell him. I also have to remind the female fans to stop teasing you later."

"Why is that? They wouldn't do anything rash wouldn't they."

"Oh sure," Edge rolled his eyes, "I remember the time I became the Boss's right hand man with Gan."

"Yeah," Gan cocked his head, "I think you lost about five pairs of your boxers everyday after gym class."  
Shinji stood shocked, "Someone's stealing your boxers. Maybe some fetish girls or 'gays', Shinji added a little naughtiness in the last word as Edge scowled at him.

"So anyway, I lost five pairs in one week. Last thing I knew there was some sick girls sneaking in our locker room to get some of our boxers."

"Why didn't they take the Gan's boxers?"

"Do you really expect women to get those large things in their flimsy girly bags?"

Shinji thought about it for a moment and said, "No."

"Well anyway, I caught the perpetrator."

"So who is it Edge?" the 3rd Child asked.

"It was a girl Zaki sent to retrieve my things. Mostly they only get boxers, but now also some of my knives have gone missing."

"Missing?"  
"Yes," Edge added, "That's when I thought it had to stop. So I went up to her and clarified things to her."  
"But it didn't end up the way you were planning it right?"  
Edge nodded, "You see, girls are very territorial. And when Zaki made her move on me, every other girl backed off away from me. Call it aggressive negotiations, but that's the way of the girls here."

"I understand," Shinji nodded.

"Oh… look out for Yurika, she maybe silent, but you know what they say it's always the quiet ones."

Edge then left for some more abs crunch. Gan then approached him and motioned for some weights.

"Now Shinji, let's begin shall we."

In the course of one-month everyday Shinji would train for three hours. One hour of weight lifting, one hour of sprinting, and another hour for his Kenpo training from which Daigo officially supervised. He weight-trained for his strength, the sprinting was to keep his speed and endurance, and the Kenpo was for his technique.

Now the Kazama household has someone you can call a nanny. Shinji for one month cooked, cleaned, and washed the clothes. Even ironing them, from which he didn't even whined or grovel. He still comes to Tokyo-03 High School, and one event etched into the memories of every student.

****

Flashback – A week ago

"So Shinji," Asuka started, "What you been doing at Gedo High."

Shinji smiled his confidence had build up during the times he was practicing, "You know the usual stuff."

"What's the usual stuff then?"

"Well, basically weights, sprint and the occasional spars."

"Oh… then when will you come back?"

"Don't know when though… but maybe in a course of one month."

"You better hurry it up Baka-Shinji, Misato's not a very good cook."

Shinji smiled as he recalled memories of the times Misato did 'cook'.

"Can you even call that cooking?" added Shinji a little later.

Asuka smiled to and said, "Well… it's more like a biological weapon to me."

They laughed heartily when somebody loomed over them. It was a big guy, much larger than Toji. It was from the senior class, the one called Izumo.

"Hey! Look what we got here?" the big guy leered, "If it ain't pilot boy and my girl."

__

'Girl?' Shinji thought furiously, _'I don't like this, who the hell is this guy anyway!?!'_

"Look Izumo," Asuka stood up, "I don't like you and I won't go out with you!"

"What?" Izumo grabbed Asuka's arm and stood over her, "No one says no to me."

"Don't touch her," Shinji said.

Izumo turned his head as Asuka hissed her protest, "What do you think your doing?"

Shinji nodded knowingly to her and she calmed a bit, "What did you say pilot boy?"

"Didn't you hear me… ass wipe?" Shinji said smugly, "I said don't touch her, or better yet get your grubby hands of her."

Izumo did release her but faced Asuka, "You want to make something out of it? Huh? Pilot boy?"

"What do you want to do then?"

The other companions of Izumo came over, they were over six inches in height. All players of the basketball team, Izumo smiled smugly and stopped his friends from advancing.

"I'll take care of this," he then looks at Asuka, "If I beat up Pilot boy here. You come out with me ok Soryu?"

"Why should I?" Asuka whined.

"Because I'll beat him into pulp if you don't, and even if you did I still will beat him into pulp."

The big guy chuckled as Shinji merely clicked his lips.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you going to beat me?" Shinji said confidently, "Are you going to beat me?"

Izumo stood over him and said, "So what? You going to run Pilot boy."

"No," Shinji said flatly, "You're on."

With that Izumo took off his shirt and Shinji didn't even made an effort to even take his shirt or stretch a bit.

"Shinji are you sure about this?" Asuka whispered.

He smiled as he held Asuka's hand, "No one will touch you."

With that he left Asuka to think over what he just said, _'No one will touch me? What the hell does that mean… oh I get it now. Thanks Baka-kun.'_

He faced the large boy as his opponent took a fighting stance.

"You have very terrible form," Shinji commented.

This brought irritation to Izumo and he charged full speed. But as he punched Shinji, he stooped low and he did a straight punch at Izumo's nose.

Now in top speed, and the force of Shinji's punch don't you think it's enough to break the nose. But the 3rd Child didn't stop there, he kneed him at his stomach and Izumo broke into gasped breathing. He collapsed and eyed his peers.

"Get… .. get… take him… down," Izumo said through his labored breath.

His peers moved, there were about five on which more were double of Shinji's size. As they approached Shinji tripped one, then escaped a tackle from the second one. The third one assaulted him with but he retaliated with a kick in the jaw. The third one fell down and was unconscious. The fourth and fifth attacked at the same time and managed to connect two punches at Shinji.

Shinji was pissed after getting hit, he reared his head and moved it forward with a blow hard enough to crack a skull. He aimed it at the fourth and connected with the temple. The fourth's eye shot up and was down, the fifth got up and charged him. But he welcomed it with a low blow and it went down crying and his 'dreams have been shattered'.

Meanwhile during his fight a couple of students already noticed it together with Kensuke. He opened his camcorder and began to get some proof.

"God didn't know Shinji could fight like that."

With that happening the first and second attackers now was upon Shinji.

He punched the first with a hard uppercut and the second with a high kick in the nose.

****

A/N: Come on he's skinny enough, he's flexible to do that and be able to connect it with the nose instead on the top of the head. Remember his opponents are taller than him ok.

The second bled and was unconscious, the first saw this and was about to turn when Shinji grabbed his shoulders and punched him in the face. He was knocked, as he turned towards Izumo. Asuka couldn't believe her eyes.

__

'Baka-Shinji… is that even you?'

Seeing his peers were down Izumo got up and ran, as he got into a considerable distance. He shouted, "Were not done yet Ikari! Get ready for the Gedo gang."

"Gedo gang," Shinji chuckled, "Isn't he in for a surprise?"

With his problem and Asuka's problem done he came back to collect his ( ?).

End of Flashback

Shinji smiled as he refreshed his memories. He had done packing his things a night ago as he strode into the living room to spend his last day into the Daigo household.

"Well time is up."

"Shinji."

He turned around to see Daigo fixing something, "Come here for a minute."

He approached and bowed in respect, "What is it Boss?"

"I have some thing for you," he hands Shinji a pair of cuffs and rolled material.

"What's this Boss?"

"Shut up, be quiet," Daigo commanded as he puts the pair of cuff and rolled material to Shinji's upper arm. He strapped it just where the arm meets the shoulder.

"Now Shinji," Daigo took a step away, "Unroll the material."

He obeyed and as the material rolled away a smile crossed Shinji's face. It was the same pattern the 'illusion' for his Kenpo. It was striped black and white and extended from his upper arm to his hands.

Daigo then reached into his back pocket and produced two black gloves. He gave them to Shinji who wear them and found the gloves to be weighted.

"Boss?" he asked, "Are the gloves weighted?"

"Good observation. Now roll up the sleeves up to your shoulders."  
He did as he was told, he then went on front of the mirror and admired himself.

"Wow."

"Yes you look good in that, anyway change your uniform or the way you wear it. You're a tough guy now."

"Thank you so much Boss," he said as he bowed.

"That's nothing and try to smoke the method I taught you."

Shinji nodded as he got inside of his room, "I'm set to go tomorrow."

Unknown to him Daigo followed him, "Oh and Shinji, your coming tonight. Your final initiation will arrive. You must prove your rank to Gan and Edge's ranks ok?"  
"Yes Boss."

With that done, he then went inside the Murder Room to meditate.

****

To be Continued

Authors Note:

Need pre-reading for this fic. Any takers please e-mail me.

Oh and thanks to the reviews to all who reviewed. Oh the style of Shinji's fighting style was from Samurai X.

If you remember the Oni gang member known as HANYA?

His technique was also Kenpo, with the smoke coming from his fangs and the striped sleeves. I can't let Shinji wear a weird mask like Hanya right?

Anyway he's a cool guy, Next week find out how Shinji gets his name Shinji 'Smoke' Ikari.

****

Other Fic News:

Cold Heart = Being edited and re-tooled by Chaospip. Fellow member of Fanfiction.net

Cold Heart Chapter 7 = No replies from the real Scarab Eye.

The Mafia Part 11 = No draft yet, writer's block (groan).

Bad Shinji Part 8 = No pre-readers, Draft 40% incomplete.

Temptation Island Part 3 = Draft 30% incomplete.

****

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/Scarabeye 3000


	8. Damn I forgot the title?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Title: Bad Shinji**

**Author: Scarab Eye**

**Co-author/Editor: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter Eight: Shinji 'Smoke' Ikari**

****

**Gedo High School**

It was 2300 hours when Daigo dressed in his school uniform buttoned up to the neck together with Shinji walked inside Gedo High. He was dressed in his striped long sleeves and his school uniform. They walked inside and the whole Gedo Gang welcomed them. Most Neophytes' bowed on Daigo's sight while they merely smiled at Shinji. Now they all smile at Shinji because he's the only one in the ranks of Gan and Edge to actually smile back.

Daigo walked in front and said in loud voice, "Who wishes to challenge Ikari, Shinj tonight?"

He looked around and no one raised their hand. Suddenly two hands shot up among the rest.

"I'll fight him," Edge said as he stood and took off his shirt, "I'm so going to enjoy this tonight."

"Me too," Gan also stood up and cracked his hands, "I will not go easy on you Shinji."

Shinji bowed and unrolled his long sleeves.

"Who will go first?" Gan asked.

"Who else…? I'll go first Gan," Edge declared.

"Why don't you two just come together at the same time," Daigo suggested in the sidelines.

"That's fine with me," Shinji said as he posed with arms crossed in his waist and looking at them from the side of his eyes.

"You can go first Gan," Edge said as he took out his knife belt, "I know he's not warmed up yet."

"Ok!" the gigantic man known as Gan Isurugi stepped in front of Shinji and took his fighting stance, "Let's brawl!"

Gan charged with the force of a Rikishi, Shinji was a bit surprised at his speed. He barely dodged the charge and retaliated with a kick in the back. Gan only flinched a little as Shinji did another kick and punch combinations at his knee first then at his ribs.

Gan recovered and slammed his palm at Shinji. He managed to block it with his arms but he soon found out the after effects of Gan's hit.

_'God… his palms are strong… my arms are numb.'_

Realizing he can't match Gan's strength he chose to end the match quickly. Gan then willed endorphin in his body and his muscles contracted.

"Gan's ready to unleash his burning vigor."

"Let's see if he connects," Daigo said with obvious doubt at Gan.

The large man reared his right palmed and hit Shinji in the body. But it all happened so fast that even Edge couldn't believe it. Somehow Shinji managed to dodge Gan's First Palm Strike and crouched low enough to reach his stomach.  
"Aim at the center, and switch," Shinji murmured as he launched a round of punches in Gan's mid torso.

His endorphin still not waning Shinji jumped back and charged full speed at Gan like a berserk Eva.

**A/N: Imagine this, Evangelion first episode. Shinji is the charging Eva while Gan is Sachiel. **

He grabbed Gan's head and slammed it into the dirt, his charged carried them both to a length of ten feet before Gan's body ground to a halt and he was unconscious. Edge then stood up and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Time to fight," he approached Shinji cautiously whose attitude has drastically changed.

_'When did Shinji started getting serious? Maybe after Gan unleashed his BV attack.'_

He toyed with his knife then threw two sets at Shinji who surprisingly caught them. Edge smiled as he sees competition. He then charged and Shinji threw the knives he had and met Edge.

They collided and both men grabbed their head, "Shit!"

Edge punched with a left as Shinji grabbed Edge's left hand. The 3rd Child then elbowed Edge in the jaw and threw him behind him. They both recovered and met once more in the middle. All the while Zaki cheered for Edge, which obviously distracted him. Shinji then noticed an opening and immediately willed endorphin.

He crouched and jumped almost ten feet towards Edge, he didn't saw it coming and Shinji managed to straddle Edge. Once on top he started pummeling Edge with punches, bashes, and choked him. Battle memories in the Evangelion resurfaced in his mind and although he denies it, buried there deep in Shinji's subconscious he really enjoyed killing the Angels brutally using the Eva's hands.

He punched one Edge one last time and jumped back. He turned around to face Daigo to pronounce the winner. But after he faced the Boss, there was a 'THUD' in his back and he was sliced two times before he felt Edge's punches and kicks. Edge took a breather to recover from his Blade Strike BV. Shinji was bleeding a bit and a bit stunned. Reeking with endorphin again, the body's natural painkiller and strength enhancer he did a back flip high in the air and landed on Edge's body.

The resulting impact knocked Edge out and Shinji pinched the sensitive spot in his shoulder and Edge's eyes went blank. Shinji stood triumphant and strode towards Daigo. Some men carried Edge and Gan into the sidelines and attended to them. Meanwhile Shinji sat in front of Daigo and Akira dressed his wounds. Zaki appeared out of nowhere and attended Edge.

"Shinji gave you quite a work out," Zaki said rubbing Edge's cheek rather very gently, "And now he's in your ranks."

"I supposed so," Edge replied while lying down, "Anyway, you're the one that distracted me before that's why he had an opening."

"Well I'm sorry if I cared so much for you, but that's the way I am. Now let me help you mend your wounds," said Zaki as she reached for some bandages and dressed Edge's bruises.

After their wounds are dressed, Daigo stepped in front of him and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Shinji, I have now approved your membership and rank in the Gedo gang."

Shinji lit a cigarette and did the style that Daigo taught him, "Thank you Boss."  
"Well I've got a suited name for an illusionist like you. Shinji 'Smoke' Ikari," said Daigo as he strode towards Shinji.

"Smoke? For the cigarette? That's his title?" Edge asked in confusion.

"No," Daigo said, "It's just a name suitable for an illusionist. By the way have you noticed anything fishy in the way he fought?"

Edge frowned a bit and said, "Yes, how did he manage to extend his arms? I mean... I could swear he missed… sometimes."

"Well… it's a secret then," Shinji chuckled, "You'll have to defeat me so that I can tell you."

"Aww come on," Edge pleaded, "I'm your friend you can tell me."

"That's what I was afraid about," Shinji said a slight smile forming in his face, "Though Gan is my friend too, but he's more stupid so… "  
"Hey!" Gan piped in, "I'm not stupid!"

Daigo chuckled as his triumvirate is formed, "Now that your rank is established. Shinji you may mingle with the crowd."

With that said Shinji stood up and headed for a small patch of neophyte women.

"Hello," he approached with no clothes covering his upper body other than the bandage Akira put on him.

The neophyte women were surprised on why one of the best fighters of Daigo Kazama was talking to them.

"Shinji-sama!" they all said in unison.  
"Please," his cockiness and charm kicked in, "Ladies, I'm not your master yet."

The neophyte's giggled as he left them, "Well catch you all later."

Meanwhile someone was reluctantly to approach him.

"Are you sure?" said one guy.

"Yes," said one familiar face, "That's the guy Izumo was talking about."

"But… that's one of Daigo's best fighters? Because if it is him, you're going to one damn hell hole."

"Ask him!"  
"What? Why me…?"  
"Your Izumo's friend. Why should I do it? Anyway approach him!"

Too late however, Shinji recognized the other guy and approached him, "Hey! I know you."

"Shinji-sama," Izumo's friend sweats, "I didn't know you were one of Daigo-sama's best fighters.  
"That's all right, after seeing you as a brother. I don't mind you hitting me again."

_'Right I don't want to remember the head butt he gave me,'_ the guy thought nervously.

"Is that Izumo planning something bad to do to Asuka?"  
"No Shinji-sama, however he's planning to take you down, and he sent me to get help from Gedo gang members."

"Help from us? Is he even a member?"  
"No, he's a candidate. But he wants no violence of sort."

"A weakling," Shinji snorted in disgust, "Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook. Only and only if you cooperate with me."

Izumo's friend nodded vigorously which we will name Tanaka.

"Tanaka? That's your name right?" the guy nodded, "I want you to keep playing in his game. Let him think that the Gedo gang will help him, also let him think that I'm a nobody."

Tanaka bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh Tanaka!" the guy stopped, "If anyone in our school knew about this, I assure you not only me, and the Gedo gang will hunt you. But consider NERV too in your watch out list."

Tanaka bowed again nervously and hurried away.

"God… I love this place," Shinji said as he mingled with the Neophyte's more.

A couple of girls hurried to him when they had the chance and took some pictures of him.

"Imagine an Eva pilot a member and one of the best fist fighters of the Gedo gang."

"You're so 'NICE' Shinji-sama," one girl called out.

"I sure hope Edge and Gan-sama are more like you," chimed another.

"Now everyone," Shinji scolded, "That's no way to talk to other persons."

The girls around merely smiled, "You are so gentle Shinji-sama."

The 3rd Child smiled and bowed as he left. The girls merely looked at him dreamily and blushed with their own hentai thoughts in their little girly head.

He then joined Edge and Gan who were chatting with the Boss.

"Hey you two, what's up?"

"The Boss here wants us to stake out the Westerners hideout."

"What did they do?" he asked in wonder and rolled up his sleeves, "Are they our enemies."

"Yes and Yes. They are our sworn enemy and two they usually steal stuff. Breaking into people's apartments and doing those sorts of things."

"That's not right? Where is it Daigo-sama?"

Daigo indicated something on the map and Edge nodded, Shinji however raised his hands.

"What is it Shinji?"

"I know that place. One of my co-pilots lives there."  
"Really?" Edge asked, "Which one? Is it the red-haired girl or the blue one?"

"Blue one."  
"There lives someone that beautiful at the outskirts alone?"

Out in the distance the sound of Zaki's voice resonated, "EDGE!?!"

Edge cringed at the voice, "I'm sorry ok! Jeez can't I have some fun?"

"You can't have fun with her," Shinji said seriously, "And two she's one of my dearest friends."

"You better announce that, some boys really like wandering around the city. If by far one Gedo gang members likes your women you must fight for them."  
Daigo nodded, "In ancient times, honor can be attained by protecting what is rightfully yours."

"That's true, so those things that you own can also be women."

"Edge," Daigo said to his long time friend and right hand man, "I'm finally rubbing in on you."  
  
"Just a little bit Boss, just a little bit."

"Excuse me," Shinji interjected, "So I must defend their honor by defeating some members."  
Edge nodded as Shinji shook his head and prepared to fight for the second time that night. He walked in front and raised his voice enough to be heard.

"Is there anyone here who knows these names, Asuka Langley Soryu and Rei Ayanami?"

About thirty hands went up.

"Ok," he said, 'Do they look like this?" he passed out pictures of them.

Another batch of thirty hands went up.

_'Ok, sixteen girls and all boys. God… I'm into a world of hurt.'_

Shinji cleared his throat, "Is there anyone here who likes these two women? If anyone does please step in front."

All 44 guys stepped in front, _'I really need the painkillers right now.'_

Shinji then declared his decree, "You see these girls are my friend, and I also love them."

There was a long 'aww' among the ranks, mostly from all the sexes. The girls pouted and the guys shook their head in defeat.

"But I am willing to give you the chance to approach them. Oh… and I don't love them to that highest form of love."

Most sighs came from the female population.

"Still I impose that those ones that are willing to get near them. Must first face me and win, if you did win I will personally introduce you to them. If you don't well let's just say you must 'move' on."

About twenty men came forward. In the distance Edge shrugged his shoulders attempting to say "Hey! Don't look at me!"

Shinji looked back, "What? You're the one that suggested this."

Shaking his head, he puts on his fighting weighted gloves and prepared a fighting stance.

"You may all attack when you're ready!" he declared loudly.

Instantly everyone attacked, he didn't hold back and punched all four men with his fist combination. With his stamina he ran around and knocked out ten men immediately by doing a chop on their backs. For 20 intense minutes he fought and retreated.

Daigo just watched and sipped on his tea, while Edge was being glomped by Zaki.  Gan is eating again, while Akira just watches.

He came back to Daigo's group wheezing and panting hard. He shook his head and sat down.

"I didn't imagine so many guys like my friends."

"Well, they are rather attractive Shinji," Edge said.

"I know, and they're my friends. Now no one will be touching them."

"We all know that now; well since you're officially a Gedo gang. You need a drink."

"I agree," Daigo interjected, "I also don't promote vices, but on rare occasions I always say why not?"

Shinji took a slug of it and said, "Not bad."

"Welcome to the gang Smoke," everyone greeted as he took another slug and lighted his cigarettes.

**The next day**

Shinji came up to Misato's apartment, it was a Sunday and it was also the time that Shinji will come home. He dropped by a pancake house to order some breakfast and took it home. He ringed the bell because he forgot to take his keys. There was a loud 'THUD' behind the door as the door's lock was fumbled. The door slid open and there stood one German redheaded girl.

"Shinji?" she asked her eyes widened by surprise and shock, "Is… that… you?"

Shinji stood there, a shirt over his shoulder and a cigarette hanged on his lips. He was carrying his bag on the other end and their food at the other. His body had grown a lot and his posture changed, also he also grew another 8 inches now towering over Asuka.

She was looking at him from over her eyes and frowned, _'Funny? He's smiling… and why does he have a cigarette? And is that… Rammstein!?!'_

She overhears the music of her favorite band Rammstein blaring from Shinji's headphones. The rock music penetrated through his ears and it felt like a rock concert. He suddenly dropped the bag.

"Aren't you going to hug me at least?" he asked with a little smile and his arms open.

**To be Continued**

**Authors Note: **

Please read and review so I can keep on writing, also I have enough pre-readers. (I already got three.)

Ok that's enough explaining, for all readers. I'm not as faithful in writing as before because I allotted a lot of my time in playing MU Online. So please bear with the long updates.

Rikishi's are Sumo Wrestler in Japanese.

Rammstein is a German Band, I think their based in Munich, Germany?

Please tell me the finishing moves or the Burning Vigor attacks of WILD DAIGO.

Please to any one whom will review also include how it looks like when WILD DAIGO fights or when his BV's connected or better yet e-mail me on possible web links.

**Other Fic News:**

Cold Heart = Being edited and re-tooled by Chaospip. Fellow member of 

Cold Heart Chapter 7 = No replies from the real Scarab Eye.

The Mafia Part 11 = No draft yet, writer's block (groan).

Bad Shinji Part 9 = Pre-reader selected.

Temptation Island Part 4 = Draft 30% incomplete.

Vampire Part 2 = Draft 10% incomplete.

**JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/Scarabeye 3000**


	9. Ok I also forgot the Title

****

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.

Title: Bad Shinji

Author: Scarab Eye

Co-author/Editor: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Nine: A Bet and the Party

Pre-reading done by Wolfie (nickname in my e-mail)

Misato's Apartment 

Last Week or was it Last 2 Weeks? 

She was looking at him from over her eyes and frowned, _'Funny? He's smiling… and why does he have a cigarette? And is that… Rammstein!?!'_

She overhears the music of her favorite band Rammstein blaring from Shinji's headphones. The rock music penetrated through his ears and it felt like a rock concert. He suddenly dropped the bag.

"Aren't you going to hug me at least?" he asked with a little smile and his arms open.** **

SLAP!!!

"OW!" Shinji held his burning cheeks, "You know, even with the training I had. It still hurts."

"What took you so long to come home?" she frowned, "God, did you know that I had to throw up every time Misato cooks the food?"

"Don't worry Asuka," Shinji said while keeping his eyes on her, "I'm sure your hungry, let's get in and eat this food I brought."

"What is it?"

"Pancakes," he opened the container and let the smell of 'real' food to waft in the air.

"Come on then," grabbing the container from Shinji, Asuka ran inside and headed straight for the kitchen.

His smile soon faltered as he sees the dump that used to be his crowning glory for being a 'neat freak'.

"What in the world happened here Asuka?"

He scanned the kitchen and found various cooking pots left unclean. The sink is full of dirty dishes, there was a ton of garbage over flowing the trash bin, and to top it all of Shinji slipped on a Yebisu can that was left carelessly on the kitchen tile.

__

'I know that Misato is a slob, and Asuka doesn't like to clean either, but DAMN. This is just too… I mean… you got to be kidding me.'

He opened the fridge and found some foods carelessly stacked over the other. There were also some molds in the side of the fridge, and he also thought he saw something wiggling inside one of the containers. Shinji shrugged it off and headed for the living room. He hung his head low when he came upon the living room.

__

'Oh no… '

Obviously the two female 'slobs' tried redecorating the house, but instead ended up with a mountain of trash. Still shaking his head as he sees Asuka amidst the dirtiness and chaos of the 'kitchen' was still able to enjoy the food he brought. Shinji smiled as he took out his cleaning things and immediately went to work at the living room.

After half an hour of cleaning he felt the call of 'nature' in him. He got inside the bathroom and was astonished at the pile of dirty clothing he 'must' wash.

__

'Oh man… it's like they keep on buying clothes every week.'

He finished his business in the living room and turned his attention at the kitchen. Asuka already locked herself on her room and was probably sleeping. He knocked on the fridge and out came the other resident of the apartment.

Rubbing the sleep off his little avian eyes, Pen-pen did a double take at Shinji and was actually happy that his back. If he could talk this is probably what he said.

__

"Oh thank the heavens your back kid, you never know what Misato wanted to feed me. It was horrible, very, very horrible."

But since he can't talk all Shinji could understand was WARK-WARK and some more WARK.

As if understanding what he said the 3rd Child nodded and began on his work at the kitchen, especially at the fridge which was unintentionally converted to a biological habitat. And so, starting from the dirty dishes at the sink, the piled up dishes began decreasing in a steady pace.

__

'It's almost time for lunch and I don't think I even had an effort in cleaning. My training really helps in times like this.'

After cleaning the rest of the kitchen he then unloaded the fridge of all its contents, even the wriggling container.  
"What in blazing hell could be on this contain… holy shit! What's this?"

Apparently some leftover curry rice courtesy of yours truly, purple-haired Major Katsuragi. Holding his nose and taking out the mold and spoiled mold that invaded the container, even with holding his nose he still smelled it and almost turned his stomach inside out.

"Never again will I let those two live alone by themselves."

"That's very nice of you Shinji-kun," Misato crooned as she slipped beside him, "Welcome back."

Shinji smiled as he turned toward his guardian, "Hello Misato, you had a rough night?"  
She nods her head and playfully pinched his arm, feeling hard muscle her brow furrowed and lifted his shirt.

Even with training Shinji is still shy when it concerns a woman taking his shirt off.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing Misato?"

"I'm just going to check something," he lifted his shirt and his tightly packed body was exposed. She whistled in appreciation as Shinji for once in a whole month blushed again.

"Stop that," he insisted and his normal skin color returning, "I still get embarrassed by that you know."

"Oh-ho," she crooned, "Little Shinji-kun is shy of widdle Wisato. Don't wowwy pumpkwin, I'll be gentle."

He scorned at her as Asuka decided at that time to come out of her room and joined in the bickering, "Yeah, poor widdle Shinji-kun is so lovey-dovey."

They giggled as Shinji once again in a whole month graced his cute face on them when he blushed.

"Now that's the Shinji I know," slipping to the fridge and opening it screamed in terror, "WHERE ARE THE BEERS?"

"Locked them up," he said calmly.

Suddenly feeling someone breathing down on him, Shinji turned around and faced a nose flaring, chest heaving (imagine that chest), and face flushed Misato. Seeing his guardian about to explode he shook his head and bent down on Pen-pen's fridge.

He knocked on a sequence or rhythmic knock and Pen-pen opened the fridge. He looked up at Shinji with his beady avian eyes and nodded his head.

"One can please."

The bird nodded and retreated his head inside; he came out again and held up a Yebisu can up to him. Shinji took it and gave it to Misato.

"Here, don't drink it too fast," he smirked, "There won't be anymore until I ask Pen-pen to give me."

Misato stared down at her beer, _'Just one? Hey wait a minute…!'_

"Hang on, you mean to tell me your not going to give me any more beers?"

Shinji nodded as he returned to his previous work. Remembering something Misato smiled evilly.

"Oh Shinji," she bent down on Pen-pen's fridge, "Remember, I'm Pen-pen's master. His loyalty is to me."

__

'We'll see,' he thought as he remembered his instructions to Pen-pen a while ago.

****

Flashback- A while ago 

Shinji took out the Yebisu cans and puts them at the counter table.

"I wonder," he said taking out more cans, "How can I lessen Misato's drinking habit?"

As if on cue Pen-pen came out of his fridge. Waddling towards Shinji in the way penguin's really walk. He reached the Yebisu stockpile and helped himself.

Idea popped into Shinji's head as Pen-pen stuffed his fridge some more.

"I know, come here Pen-pen."

Cocking his head, the penguin waddled again toward Shinji and stopped in front of him.

"Listen Pen-pen," he looked down and mirroring someone being serious, "I really want Misato to cut on the beer so, I have a preposition to ask of you."

The penguin nodded and uttered a WARK-WARK, which meant.

__

"Me too kid. She's been competition at drinking lately and I really need beer in my system."

"So were gonna lock up the whole Yebisu stash in your freezer?"

Shinji said as Pen-pen curiously looked up at him, "WARK!"

__

"What? That will take lots of moving space, and I just lost a couple of pounds coz of her crazy cooking."

"Aww come one Pen-pen," he pleaded, "That means more beer for you."

The penguin weighed the situation before him and nodded his head.

"Ok that's done, only I can get the beers ok?"

The penguin did a mock salute and Shinji smiled, "So now I have to teach you something about rhythm."

Pen-pen cocked his head, "WARK?", "_What the hell is a rhythm?'_

"Just listen to this and you will know it was me."

The penguin nodded and Shinji carried him to the sink.

"Now Pen-pen remember when somebody knocked at your freezer's door, you must recognize this knock."  
He then proceeded to teach him the moves for his rhythmic knock.

****

Flashback – END 

Misato tried over and over again to coax Pen-pen out of his fridge but failed miserably. Lunch was served that day with no beer for the beer slave Major. With a simmering pot set down in front of the two ladies, the 3rd Child bowed down and opened it.

He cooked 1 pound of Baby back ribs with a special sauce that was taught by Daigo. With his roommates mouth watering he sets the table and looked at Misato's disappointed face.

__

'If only I had some beer and… ' her thoughts was interrupted when three six-packs of Yebisu landed in front of her.

"Just to let you know Misato," Shinji smiled, "I don't want you drunk when were still eating."

Asuka looked at Shinji in a different light now ever since the incident with Izumo a couple of weeks ago. Misato smiled as they all dig in the feast Shinji prepared.

"So the special occasion today is your comeback Shinji?" the 2nd Child asked.

"Not really," he scratched his head, "It was more like… umm… I really miss you two and I can't help cooking something good and different."  
The two smiled as Shinji suddenly took a beer of can and opened it. Misato looked on as her young charge chugged it down with one up of the bottom.

"Since when did you start drinking?" the Major inquired.

"Well," he filled Pen-pen's bowl and laid it down for him near his chair, "I just felt like to… why is it that you asked?"

"Why? Do you remember that night we had on the fight with the tenth Angel?"

"Oh!" he said as he popped a slice of meat in his mouth, "How could I forget that."

They exchanged more stories as the lunch hour passed. Hiding the rest of the beer in Pen-pen's fridge and the left over foods at the now 'uninhabited' fridge cleaned the mess and called out to the ladies of the house.

"Misato! Asuka! I'll be going out for a while," his roommates called out from the living room and he stepped out the door.

Remembering something he called outside the window, "Asuka! Asuka!"

The porch door slid open and out came the red-head, "What is it Baka!"

"I want you to call everyone of our friends! Tell them to come over!"

"WHY!"

"We will have a party tonight! My treat!"

"Since when did you have money!?! Where will you get it? We won't get paid till were 18!"

"What's my father's wallet worth if I can't get some! Ok go tell them! Bye!"

He waved and ran out of sight.

She contemplated on what he said and thought, _'Is he gonna get money at Commander Ikari's expense? Nah.'_

Geofront- Central Dogma 

Gendo sat in front of his 'queen' sized table and stared at Shinji from across the room.

"Ah, so you're back at Major Katsuragi's custody. Did you had your fun?"

Shinji merely smirked as he walked in front of Gendo with the glasses he once gave him.

"You still had the glasses I gave you," the Commander stood up and came up to him, "I see you need something, what is it?"

"Money."  
"You do not require money yet. And what will you need it for?"

"I'm having a party tonight and I need a ton o money."

"I won't give you a single yen.

"Aww come on Dad. You're the friggin Commander of NERV for Christ's sake. You can squeeze money out of every bank of Tokyo-03."

"Irrelevant."  
"Very well," he frowned, "Want to test me?"

"Test? On what? You do not say in a fight again? What will be the bet then?"  
  
"A ton o money for a five minute round."

"Make it ten I'll give you a half-mil of yen."

"Ok, but I'm warning you… I'm better that you are now father," the 3rd Child said as he looked up at his father's cold eyes.

Gendo shook his head and murmured, "We shall see, we shall see."

He took off his coat and both laid down their glasses, with his shirt gone Shinji charged.

Catching his father at the knee he used it as a booster and bolted up and kicked his father at the chin.

"AH! Blast!'

Gendo reared but caught Shinji's feet, he swiped it and his son fell face down. With a grunt he got up and gave Gendo two knees at his ribs. The Commander reared back and was hit in the face with a kick.

__

'Damn! I'm losing to my son… OW!'

He got his father again and this time Gendo's face really did hurt. Doing a roundhouse Gendo hits Shinji in the chin and he fell face down. With blood trickling in their lower lip Shinji willed adrenaline and rushed at Gendo. He was surprised to felt a few jabs at his chest before the Commander was thrown across the room and he landed on his table. Faking a knockout Shinji approached Gendo as his father's hand reached for him. The old Ikari caught his shirt and began pummeling him with punches.

Shinji also grabbed hold on his father's shirt and exchanged punches with him. Suddenly the door opened silently and the 3rd Child stopped as he felt the wind current shift.

"Who's there? Rei?"

Rei stood there uncaring as she approached the now bleeding Ikaris. He approached Gendo and scanned him and concluded.

"Commander, you are hurt. You must immerse yourself in the LCL."

She then turned her attention to Shinji, "You are also unwell Shinji-kun, I will escort you to the Infirmary."

The two Children were about to leave when Gendo suddenly stopped them.

"Shinji," he threw his wallet at him, "The pin code is 0711."

His son only nodded as Rei walked beside him. The door closed and Gendo took out Yui's picture.

"My beloved, Shinji is growing exactly as I want him to be. I am finally seeing myself in him once more."

And with a rare smile wiped the blood off his chin and held his beloved's picture at his chest.

"Wait a minute!" Gendo suddenly sat straight up, "My gold credit cards are in my wallet! Shinji!!! WAIT!!!"

Meanwhile Shinji smiled as they walked outside of NERV and see the contents of Gendo's wallet.

"Ooh goody! Look Rei, gold credit cards."

****

To be Continued

Authors Note:

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I GOT REALLY HOOKED ON PLAYING THE ONLINE GAME MU SORRY AGAIN 

Thank you, for all the reviews but I'm really being pulled by the game so I'm sorry for the delays. But maybe if I feel a bit guilty because of the constructive reviews I might concentrate more on my fics.

Thank you all!

****

Other Fic News:

Cold Heart = Being edited and re-tooled by Chaospip. Fellow member of 

Cold Heart Chapter 7 = No drafts from Scarab Eye.

The Mafia Part 11 = No draft yet, writer's block (groan).

****

JA NE!!!!!!!  
Scarab Eye/Scarabeye 3000


End file.
